


如愿以偿

by YoitsukiSakura



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoitsukiSakura/pseuds/YoitsukiSakura
Summary: 龙男斧术师/人男格斗家/男精枪术师X猫男秘术师（学者）多P，轮奸，药物控制，双龙入洞，诈骗，轻微NTR绿帽奴情节，究极病态渣攻注意，可能会有后续3。注：诈骗强奸都为严重的犯罪行为！请勿模仿，文中出现的所有角色均为20岁以上成年人。
Relationships: FF14 - Relationship, 人猫, 精猫, 龙猫
Kudos: 23





	如愿以偿

休伊斯·亚·库洛敏，近两个月来一直觉得是身体隐隐有些不舒服。比如，那从身体内侧隐约传来的燥热和瘙痒，虽然感觉并不强烈，也不影响他的日常生活，甚至一不小心就能忽略掉这种异常，但是每次忙完手中的工作安静下来之后，这种无名的躁动经常会折磨的他彻夜难眠。这种躁动，只有在被恋人的性器深深贯穿的时候才能有些许缓解……休伊斯不禁有点脸红，轻叹了一口气，把下巴放在了沉溺海豚亭那对他来说稍有些高的餐桌上。

“怎么了休伊斯？” 高大的敖龙族男人从吧台中取过两个餐盘，并把其中的一个放在了眼前娇小猫魅族的跟前，安慰似的摸了摸那双几乎已经折到了后脑勺的雪白的猫耳朵。

“没事……”年轻的猫魅族甩了甩头，拍开了不安分的揉捻着自己耳朵尖的恋人的手。“还是快点吃吧，让队友久等了就不好了。”

今天是早就约定好的，探索迷宫的日子。休伊斯接过恋人递过来的牛奶舔了一口。他跟因斯瓦是三个月前认识的，目前已经开始了绝赞的同居生活，斧术师和秘术师的搭档非常方便，他们因此也经常一起攻略迷宫收集材料来赚一些外快——对于他们这些并不优秀的冒险者来说，只能去大部分危险已经被排除了的低等级迷宫冒险，比如这次的圣茉夏娜植物园。

“号外号外！！！” 一声尖锐的人声打破了正在思考的年轻的秘术师，“那个…臭名昭著的…因利尔瓦，在几个月前来到了利姆萨·罗敏萨！”

情报员气喘吁吁大声说完，原本安静的大厅里立刻沸腾起来。因利尔瓦，臭名昭著的欺诈师，采花大盗，最常使用的手段，是欺骗长得漂亮但涉世不深的男女，成为他们的恋人，然后再用一些见不得人的手段逼良为娼，从而获取大量的金币。但是这个欺诈师却极为神秘，所有受害人都不能准确的回忆起他的样子，因此，任凭各大国防联军如何高价悬赏，因利尔瓦依旧长时间的逍遥法外。

唯一知道的，是这名欺诈师是一名有着深色尖角和粗壮尾巴的敖龙族男性，并且精通炼金术和各种战斗技能，目前这名欺诈师就正在利姆萨·罗敏萨，一时间酒馆内人人自危起来，恐怕自己或者自己的亲友惨遭毒手。

“……真是可怕，”休伊斯啃了一口面包，“真希望他能快点被抓到”。

“嗯，是啊，要是能早点抓到就好了，” 敖龙族的男人笑了笑，递给了他的小猫咪一瓶新的药水。“这是我新研制的精神药水，要不要尝尝看？”

“嗯！当然！”休伊斯抓过药瓶，一饮而尽。因斯瓦做的药水可以在短时间内提升他的精神属性，从而让他获得更高的治疗量——对于他们这些普通冒险者来说，更高的治疗量往往就是队友安全的保证，每次出发探索迷宫之前，休伊斯都会喝下这么一瓶，只不过今天这瓶药明显跟之前的都不一样，透明的液体散发出一股甜腻的蜜香。“好了我们快走吧！不要让新队友等太久啊！” 休伊斯抓过桌上的包，掏出了刻着学者印记的灵魂水晶装备在了身上。“有我的辅助，你就安心拉怪吧！”他回过头，对着恋人做了一个胜利的姿势，随后跑出了门。

他完全没有注意到，他的恋人，嘴角闪过一丝不易察觉的，狡黠的微笑。

他们这次的新队友是一个人类男性格斗家，和一个精灵族的男性枪术师，两个人似乎已经在迷宫门口等待多时了。

“抱歉久等了。”休伊斯不好意思的挠了挠头。“我叫休伊斯，今天的小队由我来担任治疗。‘

“比起这个，还是快点开始吧”人族男性掏出拳套戴在了手上，目光贪婪的从休伊斯的身上扫过。“我可是……非常的期待呢……“

原来还真有人期待迷宫冒险啊，休伊斯歪了歪头，随即召唤出了莉莉贝尔，小仙女轻巧的抖动着翅膀，跟在四人的身后走进了迷宫。

因斯瓦的拉怪方式非常粗暴，休伊斯只能一路小跑紧紧地跟在他的后面。今天的休伊斯特别的焦躁不安，之前身体里的那股燥热今天似乎蠢动得更加厉害。他红着脸抬头看了看正在和怪物搏斗的三名队友，强迫自己集中注意力。

不行……强迫自己集中反而更加集中不了了，休伊斯回过神来发现三名队友早就跑的没影了。不好！休伊斯赶快开了疾跑快步向前，沿着蜿蜿蜒蜒的道路找了半天，却一个人影也没有发现。

“因斯瓦？……”年轻的秘术师用不大不小的声音呼唤着恋人的名字，又尝试着喊着队友的名字，但这时候他才发现，自己甚至连他们的名字都不知道。除了回声之外并没有得到任何答复，空气中弥漫着的衰败植物散发这的精气，一种异样的香甜，让原本就有些身体抱恙的休伊斯内心的冲动更加躁动不安起来。

不可以！在这种地方！ 休伊斯狠狠的掐了掐自己的大退试图让自己清醒过来，他又晃了晃脑袋，希望能把这些不合时宜的旖旎幻想从脑中抹去。休伊斯拖着沉重的身子向前走去，他和莉莉贝尔一直在尝试驱散掉这些异常状态，但完全无济于事。

慢慢的就来到了散发着香甜气味的中心，植物园只有一条可以走的路，但是他在这路上完全没有见到自己熟悉的身影，愈发严重不的不安袭来，伴随着衰败植物那令人不舒服的甜蜜气味，休伊斯终究还是跪在了地上，大口大口的呼吸着并不怎么新鲜的空气。

背后突然出现了缓慢走近的脚步声，休伊斯艰难的回过头，发现他无名的两个队友正在缓慢的向他接近。他那一瞬间仿佛看到了救命稻草，但是猫魅族的本能，却几乎又是在同时提示着他即将到来的危险。未知的无名的恐惧，迫使着休伊斯缓慢的往后退。

“不可以哦，怎么能逃跑呢。”后退的道路却被一个发烫的身体给挡住了，休伊斯回过头，发现他的恋人，正紧紧的抓着他的手臂，然后拿出绳子把他不安分的手绑在了背后。“这两位客人，可是花了大价钱想要跟你一度春宵呢。”

他在说什么？客人？休伊斯不可置信的看着眼前的敖龙族男人，曾经的亲密恋人的脸上现在浮现出的是另一幅陌生的疯狂的表情。“因斯瓦！你在干什么！放开我！”休伊斯扭动着自己身体试图挣开绳索，却被更加重的箍紧了身体。

被称作为“客人”的两个男人也缓慢的靠近了休伊斯的身边，精灵族的男性抬起他的下巴仔细端详着他的脸，人族的男性则粗暴的扯开他长袍，如获至宝的用眼睛贪婪的看着白玉似的身体。

作为护月之民的休伊斯常年在夜间活动，也就是最近到了利姆萨·罗敏萨学习秘术才稍微修改了一下生活作息，他的皮肤是那种不怎么受过日晒的健康的雪白肌肤，精瘦的肌肉线条无不凸显着肉体的美型，胸前粉色的乳点在洁白的躯衬托下显得更加诱人。 人族男性咽了咽口水，用手缓慢的抚摸着粉色的突起。

“因利尔瓦，这，真是极品。”精灵族的男性俯下身体咬了咬休伊斯另一边的乳头，柔软有弹性的触感从牙尖传来直捣脑髓，“猫魅族的雄性，还是更为少见的护月之民！”他一边舔舐着休伊斯的乳头，一边从齿缝中挤出一句对敖龙族男性的赞叹。

因利尔瓦？休伊斯觉得这个名字似乎有点耳熟，突然，他瞪大了眼睛，恶狠狠的看着曾经的恋人，虽然休伊斯在心里极力否认，但所有的证据都在吼叫着告诉他，他的恋人因斯瓦，正式那个臭名昭著的欺诈师，因利尔瓦。

“对了，你还不知道吧，我就是因利尔瓦。”敖龙族男性支起休伊斯的上半身，抬起他的头强迫他看着自己。“我盯上你很久了，漂亮的猫魅族男孩。”因利尔瓦伸出长长的舌头舔舐着休伊斯因为害怕而完全后折的耳朵。“你一定不知道你有多能赚钱，这两位大人，可是为了你足足支付了500万金币……你可不能让他们失望啊。”

这句话无疑彻底给休伊斯判了死刑，因利尔瓦，因斯瓦，黑色的敖龙族男性，精通炼金术和战斗技巧，以及他们开始交往的时间……休伊斯早该发现的，如此一致的特征和甚至没改几个字的化名，他早该发现的。休伊斯现在只是恨透了之前那个被爱情冲昏了头脑的自己。

怎么挣扎都无济于事。 不管休伊斯怎么扭动身体，三个体型每个都比他大了整整好几圈的男人都可以轻松的把他制服，再加上体内因为燥热带来的不适感，休伊斯几乎动弹不得。但他还是用自己最大的力气死死的蜷住腿，试图阻止正在脱他裤子的人族男性。

莉莉贝尔在一边焦急的扑打着翅膀，可是她娇柔的手臂并无法阻止大她好几倍的人男的动作。“碍事。”因利尔瓦一把抓住了尝试救主人的莉莉贝尔，手上稍稍一使劲，莉莉贝尔顿时化为以太消散而去。

‘莉莉贝尔！“虽然知道小仙女的存在也并不能帮到自己什么，但小仙女消失的瞬间似乎给休伊斯带来了什么灵感。他不动声色的用被绑在后面的手掏着自己背后的口袋，在他快要碰到那个救命稻草的时候，绑在身后的口袋却突然被人拿了起来。

“哦？召唤师的灵魂水晶。”是因利尔瓦。三个月恋人般的相处已经让他完全洞悉了休伊斯的行动。“这家伙，还真是难搞，居然想装备上召唤师的灵魂水晶，用巴哈姆特来对付我们。”  
但是，因利尔瓦却笑了，他重重的吻了吻休伊斯的被冷汗浸湿的前发。“不愧是我的小猫咪……这种倔强真是太吸引人了……不过……”因利尔瓦从背包掏出一个注射器，又从药瓶里吸取了一些不知名的透明液体。“让客人扫兴就不好了。”

休伊斯的衣服已经被精灵族的男性半脱了来下，长袍挂在他的手臂上。高大的精灵吻上他颈间的皮肉吮吸起来，留下一大块红色的血痕。又一路舔向下，最终又停留在了微微鼓起的胸部粉色的乳尖上。粉色的乳尖被精灵的牙齿咬得已经有些发红，完全挺硬起来了。精灵族的男性伸手摸了摸另一边没有被抚慰过得樱珠，重重的掐了几下。

“这是用夜光花的花蜜和魔界花的花蕊做成的药物，除了强大的催情效果之外，他还有麻痹，沉默和虚弱的效果。”因利尔瓦拿着针筒在休伊斯面前晃了晃。“当然我不认为这么一点点剂量就能让你完全臣服于快感……为了给我最重要的客人献上完美的商品，我可是花费了一番功夫呢……”

休伊斯立刻想到了今早上喝的那瓶药，不……可能在更久之前，眼前这个男人就在长期持续给他下药了。长达两个月多月的身体不适……也就是说，这个男人在跟他同居伊始，甚至可能在接近他的时候，就已经打算将他当做商品卖掉了。被最信任的人背叛，休伊斯感到自己脑子里似乎有什么东西已经永远的碎掉了，但他还是不服输的，扭动着身体，试图反抗因利尔瓦把药物注射进他的身体。

“放心……很快你就会媚药中毒，变成一个满脑子只想着被操的娼妇，就像你所有的那些前辈那样。”因利尔瓦抬起休伊斯的头，用力的吮吸着他逐渐变得惨白的嘴唇。又撬开他的牙齿，强迫那个躲闪着的小舌和自己的搅在一起。“不过你放心……我会把你卖到伊修加德的娼馆，那里的大老爷们最喜欢你这种漂亮的稀有种族。他们会好好的满足你的”因瓦里斯病态的大笑起来

“娼馆……不要！我死都不要！”休伊斯愤怒的叫着，接着便被人类男性抬起头，重重的堵住了他的嘴唇。

“不当？那怎么行。”因利尔瓦向休伊斯展示了一下手中的幻象棱晶，“这是我特意改造过的……只要放在这里就可以记录影像，”因利尔瓦病态的笑了笑，“你如果不想让这些影像出现在利姆萨·罗敏萨的大街小巷，我的小猫咪，你应该知道要怎么做吧？”

休伊斯绝望的闭上了双眼。

药效几乎是立竿见影。还不到一分钟，休伊斯就感觉自己的力气完全被从身体中抽走，甚至精神也无法集中了。人族男性轻松的分开休伊斯的腿，完全的脱下了他的裤子。休伊斯已经完全硬起来了，他不按的晃动着腰部，试图掩盖他勃发的性器。

“真是极品啊。”人族男性赞叹到。“喂！你过来看。” 精灵族男性闻声把头凑了过来。人族男性使劲掰开休伊斯两瓣饱满的臀肉，中间深粉色的小穴被迫大张着，在冰冷甜腻的空气的刺激下不受控制的开合着，因为药物的刺激，原本干涩的小穴现在变得汁水淋漓，在完全被性欲冲昏了头脑的男人们眼中看来，这无异于最好的邀请。

人族男性迫不及待的把手塞进了那个肉粉色的小穴里，温热的肠壁和黏腻的汁水欲拒还迎的吮吸着男人的手指。人族男性模仿着性交的动作重重的抽插着那个诱人的小穴，随着男人动作的不断加快，休伊斯的身体也渐渐痉挛起来。

休伊斯闭上眼睛试图不去理会他们的动作，“吃它。”精灵族的男性命令到。见休伊斯依旧抗拒的扭过头，但随即一个勃起的硬物就强行撬开了他紧闭嘴唇，长驱直入的伸入了他的喉咙。休伊斯被干的几乎呕吐，他被强迫着睁开眼睛，发现精灵族的男人已经完全脱下了裤子，硕大的性器从自己口中被抽出，然后重重的打在了他脸上。

跟敖龙族的性器差不多大，甚至还要更大一点的精灵族性器官，大小几乎跟休伊斯的小臂一致，精灵族男人不停的用性器蹭着休伊斯的鼻尖，睾丸轻轻拍打在休伊斯的下巴上，似乎在炫耀着自己巨大的尺寸。

休伊斯的头被精灵族男性抱着强行做着上下抽插的动作，不知道是因为气愤还是屈辱，豆大的眼泪从他的眼中流出来，滴在了精灵族男性的睾丸上。精灵族男性低着头有些怜爱的看着怀里的小猫咪，稍稍把性器抽出来了点。

“真是可怜，都哭了。”人族男性似乎也有些于心不忍，但他并没有停下手上的动作，而是用另一只手抚慰似的摸了摸休伊斯柔软的尾巴。他俯下身咬住了休伊斯屁股上的肉，留下一个大大的牙印，接着他又不满足的舔遍了休伊斯整个屁股，最终，舌头停在了那个已经被他的手指充分扩张过得肉穴上。人类男性把整个舌头伸入那个蜜穴，轻轻舔着他的肠壁，随后又退出来，用灵巧的舌头舔着小穴周围的褶皱，像试图抚平那些褶皱一样不知疲倦的舔着。人类男性的另一只手不轻不重的拍打的休伊斯圆润的臀部，脸贴在臀缝的中间，感受着每一次拍打这个诱人的臀部传来的轻微抖动。他刻意避开了抚慰休伊斯的阴茎，灼热的气息喷在敏感的会阴处，休伊斯的前端渗出点点清液。

因利尔瓦就站着看着这两个男人对自己的恋人上下其手，他蹲下身看着被迫给精灵族男人口交，掏出裤子里早就变得梆硬的性器，蹭了蹭猫魅的脸。

“因利，你，真是个变态。”精灵族的男性调笑着抬起眼睛看着因利尔瓦。“看着你曾经的恋人被人压在地上干，你就没有一点想法吗？”

“啊，啊有啊，我真是，嗨到不行啊。”敖龙族男性撸动性器的手加快了速度。“正因为我爱着他们，所以才想要更多人感受到他们的美妙。”因利尔瓦顿了顿。“我平等的爱着他们所有人！但是这么好的人我一个人独享会遭天谴的吧。”

他的眼睛因为疯狂逐渐开始变红，“我这个人啊……说起来可能有些下流，但是我光是看着我自己爱人当着我的面被别人操，我就勃起了。”因利尔瓦像是失了魂一样喃喃自语。“平时跟他做爱的时候要保持勃起真的很不容易，我都是想象着他之后在我面前被别人操到哭，才能勉强硬起来跟他做爱的。” 

“啧啧，你还真是个极品的变态啊。”人男嫌弃的看了敖龙族男性一眼。

“多谢夸奖。”敖龙族男人行了个礼。“不知两位老爷，可否让我也加入这场盛宴呢……”

休伊斯默默的听着他们的对话，他本来以为他在之前就已经彻底心死了，没想到听到他们的交谈，一潭死水的内心却突然烧起了熊熊怒火，他愤怒的别过头盯着因利尔瓦，却紧接着被两个人翻过来，跪在了地上。

“喂，他都给你口了那么久了，也让我爽爽啊。”人族男性朝精灵发出了不满的抱怨。

“行行行。”精灵族男性没好气的回应着，接着就和人族男子交换了位置，经过他充分的开发，这个小穴目前已经完全做好了被进入的准备。“那我就不客气了。” 精灵族男子扶正了自己的性器，在滑腻湿软的臀缝中蹭了蹭，接着对准那个小穴，狠狠的插了进去。

“不……不要！唔……“ 身体被破开的满足感迫使休伊斯发出了叫喊。 休伊斯的悲鸣还没有结束，嘴里就又被塞入了一根性器，他僵硬的被迫吞吐着，试图用牙齿狠狠的咬住男人的欲望使他退缩。但是药物把他牙关的力量都抽走了，连狠咬都变成了撒娇似的轻啜，人类男子舒服的把休伊斯的头往下按，更加深入的把性器送入了他的喉咙中。

“痛……这家伙，还有虎牙。” 人类男子吃痛的拔出一截性器，然后狠狠的甩了休伊斯一巴掌。吃痛的休伊斯大张着嘴快速的呼吸着，手依旧被紧紧的竖在身后，手腕上因为强烈的反抗渗出了丝丝血痕。

“你对他温柔点啊，打坏了怎么办。”精灵族男子抱着休伊斯的腰狠狠的顶了一下。圆润饱满的屁股撞在他的胯上发出啪啪的响声。他的里面太舒服，太柔软了，这个淫乱的小穴十分湿润，简直就像女人的阴道，甚至还更多了几分紧致。精灵怜爱的把手伸向休伊斯的背部，顺着好看的背部肌肉一寸寸的划过细腻白皙的肌肤，然后又抓起他的尾巴，用柔软的尾巴尖蹭了蹭自己的脸。

因利尔瓦解开了休伊斯手上的麻绳，他之前虽然已经射过一次了，但性器依旧挺立着。他半跪在地上，拉起休伊斯的手抚上自己的性器，轻轻扭过休伊斯的头，把自己的龟头也放在休伊斯的嘴边。

休伊斯的被按着头轮流吞吐着两个人的性器，双手也被迫同时给两个人撸着。“多摸摸他的乳头，他很喜欢这个。” 因利尔瓦拉起人族男子另一只手放在休伊斯一边的乳头上，自己则抚上另一只不重不轻的揉捻着。

“啊……哈啊……唔嗯……不……” 连反抗的话语都说不出来了，身后不停地被顶撞着，撕碎着休伊斯口中的怒骂，他甚至只能发出几个简单的音节。这种类似于娇喘的呻吟似乎给了三位男性鼓励，他们更加卖力的动起来。

休伊斯非常敏感，精灵毫不费力的就找到了他体内的敏感点。精灵硕大的性器全部插入了休伊斯身下的洞穴，就算已经充分的做了润滑工作，他和休伊斯连接的地方依旧不停的渗着血。精灵只是随便顶了几下，休伊斯就颤抖着射了一次，浓稠的精液全部黏在了下身用来垫着的自己的长袍上。自己从来没有试过只用后面就达到高潮，休伊斯难堪的低下头，却不自觉的把口中的性器吞得更深。

“喂，再他把翻过来。” 精灵拔出自己的性器，用力捏着臀瓣的软肉，那个穴口急剧收缩，却依旧大张着，潺潺往外流着淫水。似乎再等着他再次光临。“真乖。” 精灵俯下身在休伊斯的乳头周围吸出一个吻痕，接着又把自己的性器塞入了那个洞穴里。

“你屁事儿真多，让你先操了就别提要求了。……”人男顿了顿，“等我，我马上就射了。”人类男子加快了自己胯部在休伊斯嘴里抽动的速度，接着一声闷吼，黏腻的精液射到了休伊斯的嘴里。

“咳咳……咳”休伊斯难受的咳嗽，吐出来了大部分精液，黏腻的白色液体挂在嘴边，但是休伊斯并无暇给他擦去，他的双手依旧被两人拉着，持续撸动着两人的性器。

“该我了。”因利尔瓦扳过休伊斯的头，把自己带着黑色鳞片的性器也塞入了休伊斯的嘴里。

他并不是第一次体验这个嘴唇了，但是现在，这个嘴唇里还残留着别人的精液。因利尔瓦越想越兴奋，他强迫休伊斯抬起头张大嘴，完全把自己的性器通入了休伊斯的喉咙里。休伊斯恶心到干呕，喉咙急剧的收缩。被夹在喉管间的性器被紧紧的吸着。因利尔瓦觉得自己仿佛也在操他的小穴，加上前人精液的润滑，和精灵在他身下的抽动，因利尔瓦很快在休伊斯的喉管里迎来了第二次高潮。

两个人都射进完成后休伊斯如愿被精灵翻了过来。他的乳头被揉捻得红肿，下巴和胸口上全是被他吐吐出来的精液，圆溜溜的眼睛无神而涣散，直勾勾的盯着这个正在自己下身卖力抽插的男人。

精灵这次能看到了，休伊斯平坦的小腹上隆起一块，伸手去摸，甚至还能感受到自己的阴茎在他的肠道里跳动。

他真的太美了，就算被凌辱到浑身挂满精液，嘴里和手里还塞着两个巨大的性器，就算眼睛都哭肿了，漂亮的男孩依旧倔强的咬着嘴唇。500万真的值了。精灵摸了摸猫魅柔软的耳朵，接着又含住他已经被吸得红肿的乳头，轻轻的啜咬着。

“你快射啊，我们还等着呢。” 人类男子催促到。

“”知道了知道了。“精灵加快了抽差速度，更加用力的咬了咬休伊斯的乳头，痛感和酥麻引得休伊斯一阵发颤，刚刚才软掉的猫魅族的性器官又迅速的立起来，精灵族的男子只感觉休伊斯的后穴里一阵收缩，自己也飞快的在他的后穴里射了出来。

但他并没有退出来的意思，自己的性器依旧肿大，但架不住同伴的催促，他只能把休伊斯抱起来，然后缓慢的站起身来。

这个姿势反而让精灵插得更深，休伊斯不自觉的发出一声尖叫。为了防止小猫掉下去，精灵一只手紧紧的抱住他的腰，另一只手托着他的屁股，转向人类男子的方向。

这是怎样一个香艳的场景。人类男子不禁赞叹道。洁白的身体上满是自己人弄出的红痕，身上挂满了自己的精液，那个诱人的屁股里插着一根别人的性器官，粉色的媚肉随着同行者的抽插被不停地翻出来，然后轻柔的包裹着那一个巨大的阴茎。他们的小猫咪满眼泪痕，但又不得不抱着同伴精灵的脖子，满眼幽怨的回过头，用自己最凶狠的表情看着他们。当然，这个自认为凶狠的表情在犯罪者眼里看来只是另一种形式的诱惑，人类男子的下体不自觉的又硬了，他鬼使神差的走近两人，蹲下身来用舌头舔舐着精灵和休伊斯交媾的地方。

酥痒刺激着休伊斯微微抬头，但是这个动作却立刻被精灵捕捉住，他狠狠的亲吻着休伊斯，掠夺着他的嘴唇，强迫他与他唇齿相依。直到把他的小猫咪吮吸到差点呼吸不过来，精灵才恋恋不舍的分开。

人类男子也站起身来，抱着休伊斯的腰，强迫他与自己接吻。休伊斯抗拒着晃动着身子，却让体内男性精灵的性器变得更大了起来。

“真是个小骚货，尝到甜头开始自己动了吗？” 精灵打了打休伊斯的屁股。“这么乖的小孩，当然要给你更好的奖励。”说完，他和人类男子交换了一个眼神。

人类男子把手抚摸上他俩交合的地方，不断的试探着，休伊斯似乎立刻意识到了之后要发生什么，抗拒的捶打着抱着自己的男人。不痛不痒如棉花一样的小拳头无力的打在精灵族男子厚实的胸口，倒有些欲拒还迎的味道。“你倒是注意点，这家伙应该还是第一次体验这个。玩坏了就不好了。”

“不会的，之前给他注射的药物有充分放松肌肉的效果，两位大人要是想来点刺激的，可以尽情的试试看看。”之前一直没有说话的敖龙族男子突然出声对两人笑了笑。

休伊斯白了因利尔瓦一眼，随即，身体就像被撕裂一样，另一个男人的性器，正在尝试进入他的小穴。

“疼！不要……那里不行…………会………坏掉……唔嗯……”尖锐的疼痛瞬间袭击了全身，休伊斯弓着身子尝试平息自己的呼吸。他感觉他的下身有什么热热的东西滴了下来。精灵族和人族的男子此时到是非常温柔，两人同时托着他的腰，让他躺在了人男的胸前。

“素质真高，居然真的能够完全吃下去。”人类男子的手不停的确认着那个洞穴的情况。可能是经过药物放松作用和精灵男子精液的润滑，那个小穴的出血量并没有很大。精灵族男子把休伊斯的两只腿搭在了自己肩膀上，让他完全腾空，人类男子把手臂放在休伊斯的腋下，一边固定他，一边用手捏着他的柔软的胸部。

身体已经完全被塞满了。休伊斯用最后一丝理智审视着自己的状况。他回头看看已经兴奋到眼白都开始变得通红曾经的恋人正兴奋的大口大口的喘着粗气。因利尔瓦用他的尾巴缠住他依旧肿大的性器，拉住他悬在空中的手抚摸自己肿胀的龟头。他的胸前和后穴，瘙痒和阵痛同时袭来，休伊斯的目光逐渐变得不在聚焦，他不愿意承认，但是他知道，他在期待着更加强烈的刺激。

“动……”休伊斯的口中不自觉的吐出了这么一个字。随即他似乎惊醒一般，用另一只手捂住了自己的嘴。快感最后还是超越了理智，让自己变成一个彻底追求性欲的肉便器了吗。休伊斯不敢细想，他狠狠的咬了一口自己的手指，强迫自己找回哪怕那么一丝丝的理智。

“哈哈，他说要我们动呢。”精灵男性嘲笑着捏了捏休伊斯的脸，接着怜爱的又一次吻上了他的嘴唇。“虽然我们确实是恶魔，不过我们也没有彻底玩坏你的打算，不等你再习惯一下再动，以后我们可能没有办法去娼馆找你了呢。”

“不要……至少娼馆……不要……”听到娼馆两个字的休伊斯顿时竖起了耳朵，拼命的摇头。他本是前途无量的秘术师，最近还转职了学者，他还盼望着作为一名冒险者在利姆萨·罗敏萨出人头地，娼馆，绝对不行。

“还说不行呢，明明两根鸡巴都满足不了你了。” 人类男子更加用力抓了抓他胸前的柔软。“你这种小婊子马上就会被卖到娼馆，到时候每天都有十几个男人来满足你呢，十几个男人的大鸡巴来操你的屁眼，是不是光是想想都要湿了。到时候可不要忘了我们啊。”休伊斯的身后传来了两个男人的淫笑声，突然，身后的的男人用力的把腰往前面一顶。“当然，可爱的小娼妇的要求我从来不会拒绝，这就满足你……”。

在他体内的两个男人默契的一前一后的动起来，两个巨大的性器交替的顶上休伊斯肠道内的那个点，完全不给他丝毫喘息的机会。因利尔瓦蹲在地上，直勾勾的盯着三个人交合的地方，兴奋的看着血液混合着之前的精液，从来两人抽交替抽插的缝隙中滴落下来。

疼痛慢慢转变为快感，休伊斯皱着眉头，半睁着眼睛，感受着体内抽动着的两人的性器，紧接着，身体里传来一阵热流，他又射了除了，已经变得几乎半透明的精液全部粘在了肚子上，龟头上还沾着一丝透白的黏液。

从未体验过的快感和两个男人超高的性爱技巧迫使着休伊斯不断的射精，直到最后甚至连清液都射不出来，身下两个男人也不知道射了多少次，他们丢下休伊斯离开的时候，连步伐也变得有些发颤。

一股股的精液争先恐后的从休伊斯完全被撑开的后穴流出来。虽然那两个人已经用自己发泄够了，但是眼前自己的危机并没有解除。

高潮过后的身体变得格外敏感，精液从他的屁股里慢慢流到腿上，休伊斯不禁打了个寒战。休伊斯侧躺在地上疲惫的抬起头，因利尔瓦的欲望依旧高扬着，他红着眼睛，似乎流过眼泪的样子。

“休伊斯，你真的，太棒了！”因利尔瓦还带有泪痕的眼睛，“我简直兴奋到哭出来……你知不知道你被别人干的时候有多么诱惑人。”

“心爱的人像个娼妇一样在别人身下淫叫，太爽了，太棒了，你知道吗，我看到你在被他们操的时候又生气又屈辱，但是这种感觉实在是太棒了，我全身都在止不住的颤抖！”因利尔瓦几乎是吼叫着来表达着自己的心情。“休伊斯，我太爱你了，你一定会是娼馆里第一的娼妇！到时候会有跟多更多的男人来操你，而我就能每天体验这种看着心爱的人被别人干的快感了！”

“休伊斯……”因利尔瓦抱起躺在地上的休伊斯，心疼的吻住了他的嘴唇。

休伊斯想说点什么，但是长时间的口交让他连说话的力气的都没有了。

因利尔瓦抚摸着休伊斯到现在还没有完全闭合的洞口，轻柔的抚慰着，接着，把自己的性器插入了那个还在源源不断的了流着别人精液的洞穴里。

“我的最爱，我的休伊斯，我等待了好久，终于轮到我了。”  
已经被充分润滑和扩张过得小穴，毫不费力的就吞下了因利尔瓦粗大的性器。虽然小穴内部的弹性还需要一段时间才能恢复从前的紧致，但休伊斯的内部依旧吸附着敖龙族粗大的性器。

休伊斯闭上眼睛，不再去听他的疯言疯语，他已经麻木了，任由这个他曾经最爱，现在却伤他最深的男人在自己的后穴里发泄欲望。

已经什么都不想去想了……就这样吧，休伊斯自暴自弃的低头，被卖到娼馆也好，妓院也好，还是给大贵族当性奴也好，他什么都不想去想了，不如……还是死了吧。

因利尔瓦托着休伊斯的屁股快速抽插着，原本雪白的屁股上已经多了不少红痕，粉色的乳尖也被吮吸出了血水，休伊斯的全身已经变得破破烂烂的，精液和血痕遍布他的全身。因利尔瓦很快就射了精，他已经忍了好久了，这种残破的身子完美的戳中了他所有的癖好，射完精后，因利尔瓦把头靠在休伊斯的后脑勺，呜呜呜的大哭起来。

不如死了算了吧……希望自己的胞弟，以后不要重蹈自己的覆辙。

休伊斯撇眼看到了身边不远处放着的，被枪术师男性精灵扔下的武器，用尽最后的力气爬过去，把那根长枪刺入了自己的胸口。

“休伊斯！休伊斯！”因利尔瓦似乎在叫喊着什么，但他什么也听不到了，缓慢的闭上了眼睛。

……………………

“嗯…”休伊斯睁开眼睛，已经不知道什么时候了，他艰难的支起眼皮看了看四周，自己似乎被因利尔瓦扔在了植物园附近野外。胸口的长枪已经不见了，但身下的草地依旧被鲜血染红了不少。啊，可能因利尔瓦以为自己已经死了，完全失去了利用价值的他，就被这样当做垃圾一般的仍在了野外吧。

“呜呜呜…”莉莉贝尔这时候突然飞了出来，豆大的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的落在休伊斯的身上。

谢谢你莉莉贝尔……谢谢你救了我……休伊斯虚弱的抬起手，莉莉贝尔心疼的抱着他的手指。

“喂！你没事吧！”陌生的声音传来，休伊斯抬起头发下了一张陌生的精灵的脸，一阵莫名的恐惧再次向他袭来。

“不要……不要碰我……” 休伊斯用尽最后的力气说完这句话，接着又沉沉的昏死了过去。


End file.
